Sandworm
Sandworm Girl is a large, slow creature that lives within the Safina desert, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Her size is very large, as Luka remarks “even her tongue is bigger than Luka's entire body”. She ambushes men within the desert and sucks them dry like candy. Biography The Sandworm Girl appears while Luka is being led by one of Gnome's mud dolls. She attacks him but, despite her intimidating size, is defeated and sealed into a tiny sandworm. Monsterpedia Entry “A huge monster that lives in arid regions. It usually hides under the sand, but when it senses the vibrations of a moving human, it will attack them. forcing the man into her mouth, she will suck on them like a piece of candy. Her giant tongue can quickly force a man to orgasm. Once the man has reached orgasm, she will begin to use her tongue to suck and lick up all the semen, forcing the man to continually ejaculate. Once she sucks out everything from the man, she will burrow back under the sand to await her next meal. Though she is very slow and absentminded, you cannot be careless around her. Most desert monsters greedily suck up men’s fluids to slake their thirsts. Great care needs to be taken when traveling through the desert, since being caught by a monster usually entails certain death.” Attacks *Mouth Hold: Triggers bind status. Lick: Binded attack. Suck: Binded attack. Kiss: Binded attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Being an incredibly large monster, Sylph is practically useless in this battle. Fortunately, despite her intimidating size, she often dazes off and does not attack, allowing Luka to score easy hits with no problem. Her only attacks are those caused by binds; she’ll use Mouth Hold on him every once in a while and violate his penis with her tongue. Instead of using futile Struggles, attacking three times is the key to breaking free. Keep attacking to gain SP and use it for Death Sword Chaos Star or Meditation. If Luka reaches ejaculation, she holds him as she licks his penis, then forces his lower half into her mouth as her tongue continues violation. Finally, all his semen is extracted, resulting in his death as his shriveled corpse drowns in the sand. Evaluation “Dried up again? You really like being left dry... The Sandworm Girl has a lot of HP, and her restraining attack is damaging. In addition, when you're in her mouth you can't escape by struggling. The only way to escape is to attack her and force her to spit you out. Sylph can block her mouth from sucking you up... But the probability is low, so I wouldn't depend on it. The best way to fight should be to use your SP on attack skills, and then recovering after you escape from her mouth. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy every desert monster that attacks unsuspecting travelers...” Gallery S9nEuMu.png|Sandworm girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox 1483069993-1.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. Trivia *Sandworm is the only non-boss insect who does not have the word “girl” in her name only in Rogue`s English translation. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Safaru Ruins Category:Safina